This invention relates to novel triazole derivatives which have antifungal activity and are useful in the treatment of fungal infections in animals, including humans, and as agricultural fungicides.
Published United Kingdom Patent Application GB No. 2,104,065A discloses compounds of the formula ##STR2## where, inter alia, X is N, n is 0, Ar is phenyl, R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are each H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy; R.sub.4 is H, and R is COOR.sub.5, COSR.sub.6, CONR.sub.7 R.sub.8 or CN; and R.sub.7 and R.sub.8 are each H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.7 cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl. The compounds are disclosed as useful in combating or preventing infestations of plants by microorganisms. There is no disclosure of human utility for these compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,151 issued July 19, 1983 relates to fungicides and plant growth regulators of the general formula ##STR3## where, inter alia, Y is N, R.sub.9 is optionally substituted phenyl, R.sub.10 is H or alkyl and R.sub.11 is H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, optionally substituted phenyl or optionally substituted benzyl or R.sub.9 and R.sub.10 taken together form a lactone. Here again, no disclosure of human utility is set forth.
European Patent Application No. 69,448 discloses compounds of the formula EQU XCH.sub.2 CR.sub.12 R.sub.13 CONR.sub.14 R.sub.15
where, inter alia, X is triazolyl, R.sub.12 and R.sub.13 are each optionally substituted phenyl provided that at least one of R.sub.12 and R.sub.13 contains at least one substituent; R.sub.14 and R.sub.15 are each H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, carboxyalkyl, phenyl or benzyl or, taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, they form a pyrrolidinyl, morpholino or a 4-substituted piperazino group. They are stated to be useful in treatment of fungal infections in plants, seeds and animals including humans.
European Patent Application No. 54974 discloses imidazole derivatives of the formula ##STR4## where Ph is phenyl optionally substituted with halogen and A is e.g., NR.sub.16 R.sub.17 where R.sub.16 and R.sub.17 are each H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, or taken together with the adjacent nitrogen atom they form certain rings. They are stated to be useful as antifungal agents for humans.